gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You Make Me Feel So Young
You Make Me Feel So Young ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Neues New York, und wird von Blaine und Kurt gesungen. Die beiden frühstücken gemeinsam, wobei Blaine erklärt, dass er es immer noch nicht glauben kann, dass sie wirklich zusammen leben und eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen. Er meint, dass es viel besser ist und zählt auf, neben Kurt aufzuwachen, mit ihm zur U-Bahn zu laufen, zusammen zum Unterricht zu gehen, die meiste Zeit sogar gemeinsam zu Mittag zu essen und, um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen. Kurt fragt darauf verwirrt, ob sie sich gegenseitg in ein altes, verheiratetes Ehepaar verwandeln und Blaine antwortet, dass es das Gegenteil ist. Er startet den Song und die beiden tanzen im Apartment umher, machen sich im Bad fertig, richten das Bett her, suchen sich gegenseitig was zum Anziehen raus, wobei Blaine mit Kurts Auswahl zufrieden ist, während es umgekehrt nicht so ist und gehen zusammen einkaufen. Am Ende des Songs schubst Kurt Blaine auf die Couch, um mit ihm rumzumachen, doch sie werden von Sam gestört. Das Original stammt von Frank Sinatra aus seinem zehnten Album "Swingin' Lovers!" aus dem Jahr 1956. Lyrics Blaine: You make me feel so young You make me feel like spring has sprung Every time I see you grin I'm such a happy individual The moment that you speak I want to run and play hide-and-seek I want to go and bounce the moon Just like a toy balloon Beide: You and I, we're just like a couple of tots Running around a meadow Picking up all those forget-me-nots Blaine: You make me feel so young Kurt: You make me feel there are songs to be sung Beide: Bells to be rung and a wonderful fling to be flung Blaine: And even when I'm old and gray (When I'm old and gray) I'm gonna feel the way I (und Kurt: do today) Because Beide: You make me feel so young Kurt: You make me young Blaine: You make me feel like spring has sprung Beide: Every time I see you grin I'm such a cuckoo individual The moment that you speak I' like to run and play hide-and-seek I'd like to go and bounce at the moon Just like a big balloon (Blaine: Because) You and I We are just like a couple of tots Running around a meadow Snatching up all those forget-me-nots Blaine: You make me young (Kurt: You make me young) You make me feel there are songs to be sung Beide: Lots of bells to be rung And a wonderful fling to be flung Yeah and even when I'm old and gray I'm gonna feel the way I do today (Blaine: Because) you make me feel so Man, I just feel so You make feel so young So young Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel